Hell of a Gift
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Prussia wakes up in the middle of the night to a demanding Hungary. PWP


**A/N: **Hey look, I actually wrote a Hentai instead of a yaoi XD First one so flame away if it sucks. Written for my boyfriend who is a brave one XD On to the story~!

_o.V.o_

Prussia yawned and sleepily blinked his weary eyes. He turned his head slowly to his side where he would usually see the naked, violent brunette tormenting people in her sleep instead of real life. The spot next to him was empty and as he tried to sit up to look towards their bedroom bathroom, he found his hands were bound to the bed posts above his head. "Wha…?" He lazily muttered as his mind finally processed this bit of information.

He heard rustling on his other side and felt his bed shift slightly, as if someone moved and was crawling close to him. He turned his head to face the disturbance and felt teeth nip his lips before he could figure out who was beside him. He squirmed slightly as lips roughly kissed his own, nipping occasionally as weight began to climb on him and pin him down.

When the attacking lips receded, Prussia was able to figure out who the culprit was. Hovering above him was Hungary, her long hair falling around his face to shield his eyes from everything but her smirking face. He began to mutter sleepy, incoherent words as he fought to break free from his stupor of sleep but teeth attacked his lips again.

"You may not speak unless I allow it." She commanded after she had roughly kissed him again. He finally gained his senses and was becoming aroused at the demanding tone she was using on him and the dominance she clearly had at the moment.

He silently nodded to show he understood this rule and was rewarded with her fingers roughly pulling his hair back as she bit his neck. He gasped in surprise but was more aroused with each passing second. He could feel her naked skin against his, and was more than certain that she could feel his arousal. His silent guess was proven correct as she looked him in the eyes with a wider smirk.

She leaned to his ear and quietly taunted him. "Someone is feeling a little frisky. But I don't think you've earned anything yet slave. Maybe I should bring you close and deny you at the last minute all night." She playfully bit his ear and slowly rubbed her groin against his. He softly moaned as the heat grew in his member.

He looked into her emerald eyes pleadingly when she had grown tired of tormenting his ear. She smirked again at this sign of submission and gave a small, sadistic chuckle. "Beg for what you want." She commanded as she allowed the tip of his member into her.

"Please let me fuck you, Master…" He begged quietly, attempting to get more of himself into her warmth and tightness.

Her smirk turned into disappointment. "You don't seem to actually want this." She remarked with a silent threat as she raised her hips out of his reach.

"Yes, Master, please!" He replied louder, with a bit of desperation trickling into his voice.

A small smirk grew on her face again. "Maybe you do want it then." She slowly rode only the tip of his member, making sure there was enough to give him some pleasure but not nearly enough to allow him to gain the climax she knew he desperately wanted.

He moaned with anticipation. "Please Master, I'll do anything." He tried to compromise.

"You'll do anything for what?" She taunted, allowing an inch more into her, but still nowhere near the desired depth of the Prussian.

"Please let me fuck you, Master, and I'll do anything in return." He pleaded. She smirked and allowed him complete access all at once, earning a sigh of relief. "Thank you Master."

She bit his neck and licked from the bite up to his ear. "You have to earn it, dog." She taunted and degraded him. "You have to please your master by making sure it's hard and deep in me." She commanded. He silently nodded and began to thrust into her, no faster than the pace she set as she rode him in fear of punishment.

She smirked at his restraint and continued to ride him slowly to torment him even more, not going anywhere near the speed needed to allow him climax. This continued for minutes that the albino found almost unbearable. "Please…" He silently pleaded.

She nipped his lip again. "Please what?" she whispered.

"Please ride me faster, or let me fuck you faster, Master." He pleaded again, still restraining himself in case her answer was "no".

She noted this patience and decided to reward her slave a small reward. "You may go faster I suppose, otherwise I might never be entirely satisfied." She said with a dismissive tone. He immediately quickened his thrusts and tried as hard as he could to go even deeper into the warmth of his master.

"Anything to please you, Master." He silently said to her as he did his best to follow through with his words.

She let out soft gasps and moans of pleasure and roughly kissed him in reward. "Good boy." She whispered.

Both felt their climaxes approaching rapidly after minutes of ragged breaths and moans of pleasure. She did her best to move her hips in time with his thrusts that she noticed were losing all sense of rhythm. She could tell he was nearing his bursting point and growled into his ear. "You are not allowed to cum yet."

He felt warmth seep to the pit of his abdomen and tried his best to stop the climax that threatened to occur. "Please Master!" He pleaded desperately, slowing his thrusts to prevent his climax while fighting against the restraints to pull her closer.

Hungary smirked at the desperation on his face and his efforts to listen to her order. "Beg and I might consider it." She ordered.

"Please Master, I will do anything just please let me cum now I don't think I can hold it in much longer!" He pleaded loudly without pausing for breath.

She paused a moment, as if to debate his request. "You may cum if you can make me cum first." She finally said. He immediately went harder and deeper, trying his best to make her climax without cumming first. She tried to prevent her own orgasm for a moment to make him suffer for a few more moments but finally couldn't stop from going over the edge.

She climaxed, relaxing slightly. "You may cum." She finally allowed. He immediately reached his orgasm as he thrusted deep into her once more, releasing his seed deep inside. She lay on top of him, not moving for a few moments. She then released him of his restraints and cuddled close to him. "By the way, happy birthday Gil." She mumbled sleepily with a yawn.

He let out a yawn of his own and looked at the clock which read half an hour after midnight. "That was one hell of a gift…" He muttered as sleep began to claim him again.

She silently nodded and nuzzled her face into his shoulder before silently drifting off to sleep.

**E/N: **Just a PWP this time but still fun. And I just decided to add the "happy birthday" just because I felt like it would give it an interesting ending. Until next time~!


End file.
